Fast and accurate detection and quantification of target analytes, such as biological analytes, continues to be a major challenge in the field of bioanalytical chemistry. Frequently, analytical techniques require significant amounts of time for sample preparation and analysis, leading to significant delays between sample acquisition and reporting of test results. For example, current techniques for detecting micro-organisms in a sample frequently require culturing a sample for extended periods of time, often several days, in order to confirm the presence or absence of the micro-organism. Thus, there remains a need for sensors, systems and methods that can facilitate rapid and accurate analysis of target analytes.